The Stone Alchemist
by ThePhantomHero
Summary: Her name is Katarina, she's nineteen and hopes to join the military and rise up high in the process to give women their equal rights, since this is a mans world. One thing she didn't expect from joining the military... Homunculi, Chimera's and other unexplained strange stuff. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bradley looked over the four promising alchemists, one was a female that wasn't too bad but the thought of a female state alchemist made him laugh. She was a tall blonde and an impressive alchemist, next to her was a man also performed alchemy very well. But he wasn't looking for a state alchemist, he was looking for an ignorant human to be a back up sacrifice. Thats why he had already chosen the next state alchemist, it was the nineteen year old boy named William Grey, he was a small build but that could have just been the clothes he wore that were a few sizes to big, plus the hood that was stuck over his head did nothing for him. He preformed alchemy using a silver ring on his left hand and to activate the circle he simply placed his right hand over the ring, 'smart' Bradley thought with a smile. The boy smiled as if he could read the answer right from King Bradley's mind, the boy was intriguing and would make a perfect sacrifice.

'He's buying it!' Katarina thought, 'but I can't keep this up forever or could I?' she asked herself with a smile and she always loved a challenge.

"I've made my decision" Bradley announced to the four alchemists, William was the only one who didn't shift uncomfortably. The man to his right was sweating a believably and getting a little too wobbly on his feet, William twirled the silver ring with the tinniest amount of nervousness. "I choose-" the man to William's right stumbled toward him like a nervous wreck, William was pushed to Bradley's feet. His ring landed on Bradley's shoe and then hit the floor, the hood slid of his head revealing long chocolate brown hair and eyes so bright blue they looked nearly grey. Bradley picked up the ring next to his foot to hide his shock as William Grey turned out to be female, the three alchemists gasped in shock. The young girl had sharp features and her bright blue eyes looked as if they looked straight through you, Bradley was most annoyed finding out that the alchemist he was going to pick was a female.

"This is rather surprising William" Bradley said looking down at the girl, he held out her ring and she took it without saying a word. Even though Bradley didn't want his next state alchemist to be girl, he didn't have much of a choice as he hadn't payed any attention to the other alchemists. He felt like a fool for not realising William was really a female, but this girl wouldn't last long. If she became a sacrifice he would just simply kill her after she served her purpose, or if she never became needed he could dispose of her anyway.

"I would like a word with you in my office William Grey" the girl slowly got to her feet and nodded not making eye contact with Bradley, "the rest of you are dismissed" Bradley stated with a swift wave of his hand to the other three alchemists. Bradley made sure to keep a close eye on the girl as she followed him to his office, previous state alchemists that came to watch the next chosen state alchemist, watched the girl with intrigued and shocked expressions. Bradley opened his door and closed it behind himself when the girl stood inside, "Please sit" he gestured to the chair in front of his desk, he slid into his chair and looked the girl in the eyes. She made strong and confidant eye contact this time.

"I do not believe your real name is William, so please tell me who you are" Bradley demanded in a stern tone.

"Katarina Grey" she said softly, her fingers sat intwined in her lap.

"Who's information did you provide us with?" Bradley asked,Katarina was silent for a few moments.

"My twin brother" she answered, Bradley lent back and asked one more question.

"Why did you impose as a male then females are allowed to become a state alchemists?"

'Because you're a sexist pig and if I want equal rights I need to be a male' is what she badly wanted to spit in his face, but Katarina sighed and said instead, "Because I thought I would have a better chance" was he going to give her the privilege to become a state alchemist so she could tear him from his throne and give female's equal rights? She could only hope and be as bold as her thoughts were.

"You were defiantly convincing Mrs Grey and you knowledge and skills are quite impressive for a young nineteen year old girl" her hands tightened as she kept her thoughts inside her mouth and her face straight.

"Thank you" but was thinking, 'of course because only males are skilful, us females are only good in the kitchen and in the bedroom, and the females that are in military either have connections to be high ranks or are usually at the bottom.'

"I must ask though, why do you want to join the military?" Bradley asked her.

"Because I wish to serve my country" that was just one of the big lies she was good at telling, her voice didn't falter one bit. She wanted to join the military to show up her father that used always say 'woman were just housewives nothing more nothing less.'

'Yeah well watch me rise father then you can tell me I'm just a useless girl' she thought with disgust.

"You are dismissed" he said with a wave of his hand, "you will be notified at a later date if you have passed" Katarina got up swiftly and turned towards the door, a large satisfying grin appeared on her face.

"Thank you for not punishing me" she said standing at the door with her back still to him, he then watched her slip out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"You stole my clothes again!" William shouted at me in frustration, his blue eyes pierced mine while his entire face was red with rage, "and when mum and dad find out what you did Katarina they will most defiantly kick you out!" I looked up at Will with a blank expression and just blinked at him. "Do you even care?!" I shrugged at him.

"No not really" I said pulling his jumper off and shoving it into his hands, "plus I'm pretty sure I passed" I said sitting down on my bed and leaning back with my fingers intwined behind my head.

"Fine whatever, you don't care then neither do I" he said dropping his jumper and throwing his hands in the air with defeat, "and don't come to me when you feel guilty about becoming a human weapon to kill people" I shot him a deathly look and sat up straight.

"It's not like I haven't done it before" I snapped defensively, he looked at me with a softer expression.

"Kat that doesn't count, you saved me from that-"

"Don't call me Kat! Call me by my name or call me nothing" I shouted standing up, he crossed his arms and looked down at me. The fact my twin brother was a few inches taller then me and I was ten minutes older gave me the utter shits, because it gave him the privilege to beat me at the glare off we would have too often.

"Fine if thats how you want it nothing" he said teasing me, I slammed my palm against his chest.

"I hate you!" I shouted in frustration, "hurry up and find a wife so I don't have to deal with you anymore!"

"Katarina!" My mother shouted from downstairs, my brother grinned at me "be nice to your brother-" she was cut off by the phone ringing, she went quiet as she answered it.

"Yeah Katarina be nice to your brother" Will said in a mocking tone, I huffed at him and sat back down.

"The day you move out will be like those ten precious minutes when you weren't born" he smirked at me, I smirked back with my arms crossed.

"Katarina Victoria Grey!" Oh no not the full name, my smirk was wiped off my face as William's grew, "get your ass down here now!" My mother was not happy.

"I think you're going to be leaving home before I do" Will paused rubbing his chin, "actually make that kicked out" he added. I completely ignored him and walked downstairs very slowly, I poked my head around into the kitchen. My mum pointed to the empty space in front of her, I held my head down and stood in front of her.

"I was just in formed" she said slowly, venom dripping from her lips "that a young girl around the age of nineteen went into military command and was tested to become a state alchemist" her nostrils started flaring like a bull, I bit down on my bottom lip from smiling. "It was very weird though she was dressed like a young boy and provided information under the name of William Grey" she growled, I stood very still and waited for her to kick me out the door and tell me to never return.

"You used my name! You bitch!" My brother shouted from behind me, my mother looked at him shocked for swearing.

"William!" She snapped, "you will not find a wife using a dirty mouth like that!"

"Sorry mum" he mumbled clenching his jaw at me, I poked my tongue out at him.

"Wait you knew she was doing this?!" My mother snapped at Will again, his face dropped.

"No, I um… Maybe" he said shrugging, my mother picked up the rolled up newspaper beside her and smacked both of us across the head.

"I should throw you two out!" She shouted at us then blinked in confusion and turned to me, "since when do you know alchemy?" She asked me as I rubbed my sore head, I smiled and pointed to Will. She turned to Will again "you taught her alchemy?! This is why your father didn't teach her alchemy because she would go off and do something stupid!" Will turned to me with fire in his eyes, I smiled at him.

"You snitch!" He growled at me, I shrugged at him still smirking.

"You better of not have taught her how to fight as well!" My mother snapped, Will took in a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"Lets find out" he growled at me, I ducked his punch and slammed my elbows into his stomach. He grunted in pain and wrapped his hand around my neck then slammed me to the ground, our mother squealed as we started to wrestle.

"Stop it this instant you two, this is no way two young adults act!" Will sat on top of me and pushed down on my pressure points in my shoulders, I gasped in pain. I lifted my legs up and wrapped my ankles around his neck trying to strangle him, his fingers left my shoulders and he fell off me. We both jumped to our feet and our mother quickly stepped in between us before we did any real damage, Will was panting with a stone cold expression while I was panting with a smile. Our father barged through the door coming home from work, he took no notice to any of us. He threw his hat and coat at Will and sat down at the table, took his shoes off then put them up on the table and lit a smoke.

"Be a good son and hang them up for me" he said to Will looking down at his smoke, he made me sick sometimes demanding everything because he was the man of the house. "And a foot rub would be nice honey" he said to mum, mum ran to his aid like a little puppy. My father looked at me as I straightened my hair, "get out of your brothers clothes Katarina and make me a drink while your at it." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at him as he demanded me like I was his slave, my mother glared at me for not moving but I ignored her.

"Did you not here me?" My father asked, I didn't move.

"Yeah I heard you perfectly" I stated.

"Then why aren't you moving?" He waved off his wife and put his feet to the ground.

"Because I'm your daughter not your slave" he got to his feet but I was not intimidated by him, no matter how tall and big he was.

"You do as I say, I am your father" I looked up at him and didn't move, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards his face.

"Calm down dear" my mother said trying to get him to let go of me.

"Shut up!" He snapped at her then turned back to me, I gave him a carless expression showing I wasn't scared. "You're a woman, women belong in the kitchen serving the men" I wanted to spit in his face but I didn't.

"I don't care" I growled, "I hope the military accepts me because then I won't have to deal with you" probably wasn't the smartest thing I could say but it was done and said. He threw me towards the front door, I slammed against the door still showing no emotion towards him.

"Get out and never come back" he said standing up straight, he was already partly drunk I just realised by his sluggish movements.

"My pleasure" I said opening the front door, Will looked at me shocked as I walked out into central's dark streets alone and no place to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So right now was the point to tell me either I was going to be homeless or the first ever female alchemist, Bradley sat in front of me shuffling through papers. My palms sat flat on my legs sweating through my brothers pants I still had on, "Your performance the other day was excellent besides from the fact you provided the wrong information." I didn't say a word and my blank expression stayed plastered to my face, "But you did catch my eye the moment you walked in the room" he slid a piece of paper across the table. I picked it up, 'By order of Fuhrer King Bradley this document certifies Katarina Victoria Grey to the post of state alchemist and is hear by granted the title The Stone Alchemist.' I smiled.

'You can go stick your sexist comments up your ass, dad' I thought to myself. Bradley handed me the state watch, "I will have someone to help you get-" he paused and looked me up and down, "-into something more fitting and I will place you at the side of L. T. Colonel Hughes and Major Armstrong as they are in need of more back up."

"Understood sir" I said with a slight nod, he stood as I stood up and left the room, "whoever said a female couldn't be a state alchemist" I muttered under my breath with the slightest bit of humour. A female military officer didn't say a word to me as she handed me clothes and pushed me into the female restroom, it was lined with showers and mirrors. I slipped on the blue pants and a fitted black tank top with a blue cropped jacket over top, my boots reached to my knees and I was given two hand guns. When I was satisfied with what I looked like I walked back into the hallways, the female officer was gone but a black haired officer with glasses greeted me with a large smile.

He grabbed my hand shook it furiously "Hello Mrs Grey or should I call you The Stone Alchemist" I raised my eyebrows, "Im L. T. Colonel Hughes but you can just call me Hughes."

"Hey-"

"It's amazing we finally have a female alchemist, my wife Gracia said that if they already have a female alchemist then maybe one day we will have a female Fuhrer" he defiantly knew how to make your head spin with all his talking, I just smiled and nodded being polite.

"Thats what I'm aiming for" I muttered without even realising, Hughes let out a laugh.

"Don't let anyone hear that especially Colonel Mustang, the thought of young competition would make his blood boil anyway enough chit chat" he put his hands on my shoulders and started to direct me down the hall. "We are heading to Eastern command which is where Scar has been recently spotted, we don't have much on him but he is targeting state alchemists" I looked at Hughes with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I know, myself, I find it silly sending a pup out on this mission but we will have Major Armstrong by our side" I raised my other eyebrow when he called me a pup, he took no notice. "Our mission is to restrain this scarred man and if needed kill on sight, do you think you are up to it?" He asked finally looking at me, I shrugged.

"We'll find out won't we" he smiled at me.

"Thats the attitude Grey, so lets get down to business I hope your ready" I gave him a smirk, out of everyone in central command I got stuck with Mr Hughes… Couldn't have asked for anyone better.

* * *

I stared up at the large state alchemist in more shock then anything, "I am Alex Louis Armstrong! The Strong Armed Alchemist!" Is this how all state alchemists meet each other? Ripping off their shirts and revealing their muscled bodies because I sure wasn't going to do it.

"N-nice to meet you" I said just simply holding my hand out, he stopped flexing and shook my hand very softly. I was surprised he didn't crush my hand but I hardly felt it, "Im Katarina Grey."

"The Stone Alchemist!" Hughes chimed in with a smile, I blinked a few times.

"Yeah what he said" I said gesturing to Hughes, Major Armstrong let go of me hand and smiled.

"I'm glad to see a girl joining us state alchemists, it was getting very one sided with just males!" Hughes laughed in agreement, I just smiled.

* * *

I was bombarded by orders as we reached Colonel Mustang's office, "I need someone down there to corner off the crime scene and get any witness reports." I ran my hands through my hair, everyone was very still so I attracted Mustang's attention first. "Perfect you will go down to the scene and corner it off and if you see Fullmetal, bring him here I wish to speak to him." I stood there shocked for a moment, he had no clue who I was and really didn't care.

"Hold up Roy" Hughes said speaking up, "you can't let her to go out there by herself while that scarred man is on the loose plus she's just a pup." Really he just called me a pup again in front of everyone, I wasn't ten I was nineteen guys.

"Ill go with her" Armstrong chimed in.

"No, I need to speak to you and Hughes" Mustang said then looked me up and down, "she will not learn how to become a true dog of the military if we mollycoddle her, to teach a child to swim you must throw them in the water head first." He turned to me, "Second L. T. Havoc will escort you there, the rest will be up to you and your knowledge understood?" he asked me, I crossed my arms stopping myself from snapping at him.

"Understood sir" he turned to Second L. T. Havoc.

"My pleasure sir" he said to Mustang and winked at me, 'oh dear god' I thought with a sigh.

"Good and like I said Mrs…" he paused in confusion for a moment.

"Grey, Katarina Grey" I said speaking up.

"Yes, of course Mrs Grey, If you see Fullmetal bring him here right away" I nodded following Havoc out.

When the door was shut behind us Havoc smiled at me and said, "So you're the alchemist girl who fooled The Fuhrer" I nodded with a sly smile. "Very impressive, how old are you Mrs Grey?" He asked me, I looked at him cautiously.

"Nineteen" I said.

"Perfect age to join the military if you wish to rise high" he stuck a smoke in his mouth when we got outside.

"Could you explain what happened at the crime scene?" I asked politely needing more information about it.

"Shou Tucker, The Life Sewing Alchemist was arrested yesterday for transmuting his daughter to his pet dog to create a human talking chimera," what father has the mindset to do that to his own kin? Havoc continued, "the chimera went missing until today" the sky above us rumbled with thunder. "She was found in a not so pretty sight" meaning dead, "Fullmetal did not take it well when he found Shou Tucker with the chimera after coming close with the little girl, so we are hoping he has not found the crime scene."

"How old is Fullmetal?" I asked curiously.

"Fifteen, he became a dog of the military at the age of twelve, the only person who knows why is the Colonel so if you want more information id go mooch it off Colonel Mustang" I couldn't get over the fact that the kid was fifteen, who lets a child join the military. The military is no place for a child, if anyone offered me the position at the age of fifteen I would have laughed in their face.

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sight defiantly wasn't pretty, officers had already cornered off the scene from citizens but were standing around like stunned mullets waiting for orders. As soon as they saw my state certification they all hung around me waiting for orders, it started to rain and the red blood ran down the street in the cracks. "I need witness reports" I said noticing a large suit of armour standing behind the 'do not cross' tape calling out to someone.

"Brother" his voice was the voice of a small boy but the suit of armour was twice the size of me, I pointed to the suit of armour.

"Who's that?" I asked an officer.

"That's Fullmetal's brother sir" I sighed and looked into the alley, I could see a red coat drenched in blood and rain but it was too dark to see anything else.

"And I take it thats Fullmetal" I said gesturing to the figure in the alley, the officer nodded.

"We have been unable to remove him from the scene" I took in a deep breath and squeezed past the armour as he continued to call out to his older brother, I could now see his gold hair and hear his whimpering.

"Nina" he whimpered clapping his hands and putting them to the blood spattered wall, nothing happened. "Im sorry Nina, Im so sorry" he was quite small and drenched in rain as it fell from the sky. The chimera's blood drenched the back alley's walls and ground, its long brown hair covered the unrecognisable face that had been exploded from the inside. I made a mental note of how the creature was killed, "I'm sorry Nina" Fullmetal hit the wall with his palms again.

"Fullmetal" he froze at the sound of my voice but then continued to clap, I sighed and stepped in front of him. He looked up at me with an empty gaze and tears rolling down his face. "Doing this is just making you look like a fool, you're not helping anyone" his head dropped.

"I could have helped-"

"No, you couldn't now standing here moping its useless, Colonel Mustang wants to see you" he didn't move or say anything, his shoulders just shook. He was a child, I had to treat him like one no matter his certification. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head up toward mine until his gold eyes were looking at my blue ones. "It's happened there is nothing you can do now, I know its difficult but you have to stop living in the past and start living in the future, it's the only way to move forward." He sighed but still didn't move, "are you going to go see the Colonel or will I have to take you myself?" still silence.

"Brother we should go" the armour called out but Fullmetal didn't respond.

"I don't want to see him" was all he muttered, I sighed.

"If you act like a child, ill treat you like one" his face hardened in defence but I took no notice, I picked him up and put him over my shoulder. He was a lot heavier then I thought but from what I could tell, it was the auto-mail leg, his body went ridged while the officers around watched us.

"Hey!" Fullmetal protested trying to kick his legs but I had him restrained, the armour started to follow us "Al get her to drop me, you know I'm a state alchemists right?!"

"You're a dog of the military, good on you buddy" I had no patients for him, I had orders and I was simply following them.

"Ed you were resisting orders, what did you expect her to do, just leave you?" His brother, Al asked.

"Yes, thats exactly what I wanted her to do" I ignored them as an officer came up beside me, he looked to Al to me then to Ed slung over my shoulder.

"I have some witness reports sir" he said to me, I took them with my free hand.

"Thank you" I said and continued down the street.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Ive never seen you in my life!" Ed snapped slamming his fists against my back.

"My name is Katarina Grey, The Stone Alchemist" everything went quiet then Ed sputtered a laugh, not believing me for instant, I didn't really care what he thought.

"Yeah right!"

"Brother you don't know if she is" he ignored his younger brother and squirmed again.

"Put me down!" He shouted in frustration, I stopped walking.

"Are you going to see the Colonel?" I asked him, the rain stopped when the moon came out from behind the clouds.

"NO!"

"Then I'm not putting you down" I said continuing to walk, Al followed me in amusement as Ed growled in frustration.

* * *

I finally put Ed down when we entered Colonel Mustang's office, the only people in here was Colonel Mustang and L. T. Hawkeye. Ed stumbled a little bit then straightened himself out, "did you have to put up a fight Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, "It wasn't much of a welcome to our newest state alchemist."

"I don't care who she is!" He snapped defensively, "she slung me over her shoulder like I was an object!" He turned around and stormed out of the room, Al ran after him.

"All that effort for nothing" I said crossing my arms and watching him storm down the corridor.

"Brother don't be rude" Ed threw his hands in the air in response to Al, I turned back around to the Colonel.

"Don't take it personally" Mustang said and lent down on his desk, "what do you have for me Mrs Grey?" he asked. I handed him the witness reports.

"Many people saw a man with a scar across his face leaving the scene earlier today, also the creatures head had exploded from the inside out" I stated, Mustang nodded.

"Dismissed" he said to me, I turned around and headed towards the door, "oh one more thing Mrs Grey" I paused at the door "I hope you can handle being a dog of the military, it will be harder then you think." A smirk spread across my lips and I slid out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sat in the cafeteria with food in front of me for the first time all day, I sat by myself but I was so hungry I hadn't noticed the few odd looks I would get sometimes. I guess being the first female state alchemist was a bigger thing then I thought, I picked up my spoonful of food and went to put it in my mouth until a large arm wrapped around my waist pulling me from the table and my food. The spoon fell from my hand "my food" I whimpered, the arm hadn't dropped me and dragged me out, was I in trouble already? I looked up to see Major Armstrong, "what on earth is happening Major?" I asked.

"The Elric brothers are in trouble!" He exclaimed dragging me out of Eastern command, I sighed not even bothering to free myself from his strong grip.

"What do you mean trouble?" I asked in surprise.

"Scar has attacked them and they need back up!" He finally let go of me and I had to jog to keep up with him, I made sure my silver ring was firmly on my finger as we raced around a sharp corner. When we rounded the corner a tall dark skinned man with a yellow jacket stood with his back to us and screamed.

"I will destroy everyone who interferes with my mission right here and right now!" Armstrong took that advantage to strike, his fist raced straight towards the man which I called comprehend was Scar.

"I'd like to see you try it!" Major Armstrong roared as Scar dodged his hit, Armstrong's fists collided with the ground.

"Newcomers" Scar growled, I watched him closely, he was too fast for my alchemy to work on him so I was just hoping I could be as quick as him.

"You have to be quick to avoid my fist" Armstrong said straightening up, officers had surrounded us but left the fighting to the state alchemists. In the corner of my eye I saw Fullmetal missing his right arm, I paused for a second… I thought it was just his leg, I guess I see where the name Fullmetal comes from. "You said you were going to destroy us all, in that case why don't you start by defeating us!" Armstrong roared gesturing to himself and I.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, 'here it comes' I thought "Lets see how you do against the Strong Armed Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong and The Stone Alchemist-" before Armstrong could say my name to Scar, I raced towards him. Everything went completely quiet, Scar raced forward with his hand coming straight for my head. There was tension in the air, I pictured Scar as my brother Will and how we used to fight each other. The edge of my palm hit Scars wrist that was outstretched towards my head, with a quick flick I had my fingers around his wrist. I could feel the blood pumping through his tattooed arm furiously, both our feet came to a halt and my shoulder slammed against his sternum.

"You are fast" he gasped at me, I smiled. "I do not take pleasure in killing women but you are one of them so it is necessary" he said gabbing my neck with his free hand, we spun around and I freed myself by pushing Scar into Armstrong's grasp.

I stumbled backwards and tripped over something in my path, "he's using alchemy himself" Colonel Mustang stated as I sat up rubbing my head.

"Im sorry I would have moved but I'm having a little trouble" my mouth dropped open when I saw the large suit of armour smashed and shattered across the wet alley, the only thing wrong with this situation was the armour was empty.

"Oh my goodness" I whispered placing my hand over my open mouth, "your empty… How does that work?" The earth rumbled under us as Armstrong slammed fist into the ground, crests grew from the ground right in front of Scar. Scar jumped backwards away from Armstrong's attacks, Scar stood about five feet from me.

"Ive got you now Scar!" Armstrong shouted swinging at him, Scar saw his weakness and jumped for it. I rolled out of the alley and placed my left palm on the ground and my right hand over my ring, there was a bright flash of light and the ground moulded around Scars feet as he went to jumped at Armstrong. Armstrong retreated a few steps away, I scrambled to my feet when Scar finally broke free. He turned to towards me, for the first time I pulled out my gun and held it firmly in my grip but he kept walking towards me. I fired taking a step back from the force but he dodged and still came at me, by the time he reached me, I slammed the back of the gun against his jaw and his right hand touched my head for a millisecond. His glasses fell off as he stumbled backwards, more gunshots went off as I lent up against the wall behind me.

My eyes started to hurt and my ears were popping, "did you get him?" Colonel Mustang asked L. T. Hawkeye.

"Yes sir but I just grazed him" she replied back with a rifle in her hands, when Scar looked up, everyone saw his blood red eyes and everything clicked into place.

"He's Ishbalan!" Mustang confirmed, soldiers were lined up beside Colonel Mustang pointing rifles at Scar "you might as well give up now Scar, you are surrounded." Scar looked around at us scanning for an exit, he paused then slammed his right hand into the ground. The ground rumbled and flashes of light appeared, moments later the ground collapsed inwards around him. Everyone took a step back from the large hole that lead into the sewers, Scar was long gone.

Armstrong slapped me on the back, my ears had stopped popping but a headache had emerged "well done Mrs Grey" he exclaimed. I looked up at him and slightly smiled.

"Oh is it over now?" Mr Hughes asked coming out from hiding, I rubbed my temples.

"L. T. Colonel Hughes where have you been all this time?!" Armstrong asked.

"I thought it was best to lay low" he said with a smile, Mustang stiffened in rage.

"Did you ever think of maybe backing us up?!" Mustang shouted at him.

"Back off Roy don't go dragging us normal people into this situation!" Hughes replied back then turned to his officers, "don't just stand there! Deploy troops throughout the city" he shouted orders to them, everyone started t move off.

"Alphonse!" Ed shouted running towards the empty suit of armour, "Al are you all right?" He asked bending down in front of the armour.

"An empty suit of armour" I said speaking up, "thats something I've never seen before" everyone looked at Mustang but he said nothing to us.

"There's got to be a really long story behind this one" Havoc added.

"Come on Al! Talk to me!" Ed said shacking him desperately, Al's fist hit Ed in the face and he fell to the ground. Everyone jumped in shock at the sudden reaction.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you too?!" Al screamed at his brother, "What kind of idiot are you?!"

"Im not just going to run way and leave you behind!"

"Thats exactly why you're an idiot!" Al hit Ed again.

"Someones going to get hurt" I stated.

"Im not interrupting them, if you want to be my guest" Mustang said gesturing to me, I just stayed quiet.

"Quit punching me Al!"

"Im only hitting you because you're an idiot!"

"Enough with the idiot stuff I'm still your older brother!" Ed shouted rubbing his sore head.

"Ill say it all I want!" Al picked up Ed with his not broken arm, "survival is the only way Ed otherwise this mission to get our bodies back will be all for nothing!" Al's arm shattered and Ed dropped to the floor, "oh great and now my other arm is broken!" They both sat there quietly talking to themselves.

"Good grief what have we gotten our selves into" Hughes said speaking up, Mustang let out a laugh.

Mustang turned to the rest of us, "Major Armstrong, second L. T. Havoc and Mrs Grey" we all looked at Mustang. "I need the younger brother back to my office and by that I mean pick up every last bit of him understood?" All three of us nodded.

**Don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the three of us had managed to put Alphonse Elric into a crate with all his parts, Armstrong carried it back to Mustang's office. The whole time all of us were silent and didn't ask Al anything, I think Major Armstrong and 2nd L. T. Havoc were thinking the same thing as me, an empty suit of armour that can walk and talk has a very long story to it and probably a story Al would not want to talk about. "Of course it makes sense now" Mustang spoke up as everyone sat around his office listening quietly, "he was an Ishbalan surviver of the civil war and since the state alchemists practically destroyed his race, it would only make sense he would take revenge on us, and in a sense his revenge is justified" Ed clenched his fists in anger.

"No way!" Ed snapped, "Thats not justification, he's killing people that had nothing to do with it" Ed had a point but he also forgot that this man was in a mindset that all state alchemists were bad people, even if they weren't. "He's just dressing up his ugly lust for revenge and saying he's an agent of god!" He snapped.

"True but the fact is, he is coming at us at full force" Mustang said leaning forward on his desk, "we can't let ourselves be killed for his cause, next time there will be no talk. Got it?" He asked looking at all of us individually.

"Yes, sir!" The whole room echoed from our voices.

"So Ed and Alphonse what are you two going to do now?" Mr Hughes asked them after everything went quiet, Ed sighed and looked down at his missing arm.

"We are going to keep moving forward no matter what, but first things first, I need to go see my mechanic to get my arm fixed so I can fix Al" he said looking at Al.

"Well, you can't go by yourselves, not when Scar is still on the loose" Mustang said looking around the room looking for volunteers, "of course I can't go my self" he added quickly.

"I need to stay and look after the Colonel" Hawkeye said looking at Ed, Ed looked at the rest of his subordinates, they all shook their heads.

"I can't go, I'm needed back at central" Mr Hughes spoke up, the only two left was Major Armstrong and I. Ed avoided Major Armstrong as much as he could and looked to me.

"Im with him" I said pointing to Mr Hughes, Hughes just shrugged.

"I shall go with you myself!" Finally Armstrong roared, Ed's face dropped in annoyance, he looked around the room again pleading for anyone else but we all shrugged. "Then its final, I shall accompany to Resembool!"

* * *

Before Mr Hughes and I headed back to central city, he insisted we see Armstrong, Ed and Al off, I didn't protest of course. Ed leaned his head out of the window so he could hear Hughes over the train gears starting to shift, "the folks at Eastern Command were a little to busy to come down here. So Mrs Grey and I came down to see you off." I smiled slightly when Ed's eyes shifted to me then back to Hughes.

"Thats great Mr Hughes but I would really rather Armstrong seeing me off then anyone else" he growled eyeing Major Armstrong on the train seat.

"You need the protection Ed, just in case Scar decides to attack you again" Hughes said, "Major Armstrong is here to help."

"Children can be so stubborn" Armstrong muttered, Ed's face hardened and he turned around.

"Hey shut up! I'm no child" he shouted defensively, I rolled my eyes.

The train started to move, "oh ill see you guys when your back in central" Hughes said smiling at them and saluting, they saluted back while I just stood there with a smile.

* * *

The moment we stepped back into central command, I was wanted by King Bradley. Hughes waved me off and told me not to keep the Fuhrer waiting, so here I stood out front his office "do not question me" Bradley snapped in frustration. I paused from knocking on the door, "she will make a perfect sacrifice if needed" she? Who is he talking about? I wondered to myself.

"Are you unconfident that Mustang will not serve us as needed?" Another voice asked, the voice was young and male but thats all I could tell.

"No but he seems to be getting quite close to the danger so a back up would be the safest things if anything got out of order" Bradley seemed to be getting quite frustrated and the other voice seemed to be more superior to him. "Plus the girl has skill and great knowledge" he added quickly.

"What of fullmetal and his brother?" the voice asked, "we need them alive no matter what" I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"He is alive and safe but I thought Lust and Gluttony had taken care of Scar because he is getting in our way" Lust? Gluttony? What type of names are those, code names maybe but this whole thing sounded a bit odd.

"They are working on it as we speak in east city" an officer in the corridor looked at me oddly as I stood out front of Bradley's door, shit this must look so weird! I though to myself, I quickly knocked on his door cutting the conversation short. At least I would get to see the face of the more superior person standing in Bradley's office.

"Come in" he called out, I took in a deep breath and opened his door. I tried to hide my astonishment as I entered his room and saw no one else but Bradley, there was something going on here and I could sense it. "Ah Katarina Grey, just the person I wanted to speak to" the shadows in the room shifted oddly, I sat down slowly with a smile on my face. I looked at the window behind Bradley and then to the shadow to my right, I felt my stomach sink. There was a shadow exactly where there shouldn't be, the shadow twitched "you're looking very pale" I looked back at Bradley hiding the fear and uncertainty in my eyes.

"Travel sickness" I lied to him, "I don't like traveling much" when I looked back to my right the shadow had disappeared, I think I needed a good night sleep.

"Ah yes fair enough" he paused watching my every movement, I relaxed my body and gave him my expressionless face. "I heard you faced Scar in Eastern City with Major Armstrong" I nodded, "unfortunately either of you were unable to restrain him but from what I heard you did protect Fullmetal."

"With the help of Colonel Mustang and his troops" I added.

"Ah so you've met my Colonel, fine fellow he is" I nodded, "I would like to ask you something" I took in a deep breath and nodded slightly. "Between us, I heard you have seen the youngest Elric, the suit of armour" I didn't respond, "yes I know he is empty and it is unusual plus the older brother missing two limbs" so he knew, the way Mustang reacted gave me the sense that Bradley didn't know. "I must ask you to keep this information to yourself as it is classified knowledge and if I find out you have told anyone I will strip you of your certification," there was the threat I was waiting for.

"Understood sir" I said not daring to ask any questions, there was something special about these boys and I was going to find out sooner or later and find out who these sacrifices were.

**Don't forget to review, I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Shadow's where they don't belong?" I scrunched up my face in confusion while walking down the corridor having no idea what I was supposed to do next, "I swear he was talking to someone" I mumbled taking no notice to the shadow that was looming over my back. "But no one was there… I must be loosing it-"

"Usually people that talk to themselves are" I jumped straight into the person who had spoken behind me, I spun around to see Hughes looking down at me oddly. I stood there not knowing what to say, he smiled then slapped me on the back "I'm sure you've been wondering around a bit lost but I'm here now, come with me." I followed him silently, he had an odd step in his walking that I had never noticed before, kind of like he was heavy on his feet. "What did Bradley want?" He asked in a non Mr Hughes way, Hughes always called him the Fuhrer or President King Bradley, we entered his office. Unless this was a test, Bradley told me not to tell anyone what he had spoken about, I eyed Hughes.

"Just asked for the details on Scar" I said with caution, Hughes gave me his goofy smile.

"Very well then enjoy the rest of your day" he said quickly pushing me outside his office after we had just entered it and left himself, I watched him walk down the corridor in bewilderment. That was the strangest thing I had ever seen I thought as I watched him turn the corner.

"I see you found your way to my office by yourself" I nearly screamed and spun around the see Mr Hughes behind me opening his office door, I looked at him in astonishment "you look like you've seen a ghost" he said looking at me closely. I spun around and pointed down hall where I could have sworn I had just seen him leave, I was confused out of my mind.

"Or I just saw your doppleganger" I muttered, he raised his eyebrow at me then laughed.

"What an odd sense of humour" he said laughing at my confusion.

* * *

I walked down the dark streets on duty, making sure the streets we're safe but my brother decided to join me since he was bored. "So wait you're telling me there was two of the guy?" Will asked unconvinced by my story.

"How many times must I repeat myself William?!" I snapped defensively, "Yes there was two of him and his name is Mae's Hughes!" Will held his hands up.

"All right clam down Kat" he muttered, "he's probably got a twin or something" I threw my hands in the air.

"Oh my god William!" I snapped in frustration, "Not everyone has a twin like us" he rolled his eyes.

"So what? It was some sort of paranormal activity like a ghost or a shapeshifter?" I knew he was being sarcastic but from what I saw the other day with an empty suit of armour, even a shapeshifter sounded possible.

"Shapeshifter sounds about right to me" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh wow do you know how insane and stupid you sound-" I turned around and slammed Will against a brick wall, the street was dark and empty so no one was around to see us fight.

"From what I've experienced over the few days, theres a lot more I would believe is possible" I snarled through clenched teeth, Will's face went from being red and frustrated to pale and confused. I let go of him and took a step back, "Go back home Will Im supposed to be on duty and if I get caught with you I'll be in trouble" I went to walk away but Will grabbed my wrist and tightened it when I tried to pull away.

"Whats the supposed to mean?" I just looked up at my brother saying nothing and trying to unlatch his fingers from my wrist, I knew I had said too much already.

"Let go of me Will" I growled looking up and down the street.

"Kat what did you see?" he growled back.

"Dont worry about it-"

"I will pry that information from that small brain of yours Katerina now tell me what you saw to prove to me that this doppleganger shit isn't completely insane" I had no way of getting out of this, I did a double take up and down the street.

"I was talking to the Fuhrer today" I said in low voice, Will leaned down a little to hear me "he told me to keep quiet about it otherwise there was going to be consequences-"

"Get to the point Kat"

"You know the state alchemist Fullmetal?" I asked.

"Yeah the little blonde one" I nodded.

"He's got a younger brother-"

"Yeah I've heard the kid in the armour" I shook my head.

"There is no kid Will, the armour is empty" Will laughed at me until he saw my face.

"Wait your being serious?" He asked, I nodded "so you mean empty as in-"

"Nothing was int the armour yet it could walk and talk like there was someone in it plus the Fuhrer wants no one to know" Will's face went into deep confusion.

"You sure there was nothing inside it?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, the armour was practically smashed to pieces I had to pick it up by hand because the only one who could fix it was his brother Fullmetal" I stated, Will looked up at the starry sky thinking.

"Why?" He asked, "Why only the older brother?" I shrugged.

"Oh" I said remember something, "there was this symbol at the back on the inside, like something painted in red paint" Will's head dropped and looked at me thinking even harder.

"Was it a circle with several stars in it" I nodded.

"With an upside down question mark" we both said together, I raised my eyebrows at him. "Its called a blood seal, was there anything else weird?" He asked.

"No not really besides from Fullmetal having an auto-mail arm and leg but whats a blood seal?" I asked.

"Its when you bind a soul to an object or another being but usually it doesn't last long" he paused again, "he's the one who doesn't use transmutation circles" he came to a sudden stop like everything fell into place.

"Will don't leave me in the dark" I said tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

"They preformed human transmutation" my raised eye brows practically vanished into my hair line.

"How do you know-" we both froze when we heard movement in the alley behind us, it was completely dark so I couldn't see who was their but I took that as my queue to go. "Time to go Will" I said grabbing his elbow and dragging him down the street, I looked into the alley one last time and I swore I saw purple eyes watching us.

"I was thinking the same thing" William added.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey don't forget to review if you like the story.**

Chapter 8

A high pitch alarm went off, I sat up so fast my head hit the wall "ah fuck!" I spat in pain rubbing my head furiously. I could hear feet running up and down the corridor of the military dorm base, I grabbed my uniform and put it straight on. The alarm was still ringing loud and clear.

I stuck my head out the door, a blonde haired man ran past and I grabbed his elbow, "What's with the alarm at three in the morning?" I asked half asleep.

"First branch is burning we need back up!" I raised one eye brow.

"Branch? Branch of what?" I asked completely confused.

"First branch of the library!"

"Oh" I said understanding. We stood there looking at each other, it took me a few moments to realise that he wanted me to go help, "Oh" I said again. I had a faint idea where to go but I guess following the line of running soldiers and smoke would take me straight to the problem.

"Where's the Major?!" Someone shouted in hysterics, so right now I was standing out front of a burning library with soldiers crying out for the Major, you must thinking I'm kidding right? Well, no I'm not.

"He's not in central" I spoke up, most of the soldiers stopped and looked at me.

"What do you mean not in central?!" The same blonde soldier who told me about the situation asked.

"By that I mean not being in central in other words somewhere else!" I snapped, its like they are all lost without a leader around here. No one took any notice to my attitude, "Here's an idea" I said pointing at a fire hydrant. "Let's get a hose or something and put the fire out" I kicked the hydrant and everyone stopped, what did I do wrong?

I looked down at the hydrant and it shifted out of place, oh shit. Next thing I knew I was on my ass soaked to the bone.

Note to self... Don't kick fire hydrants they tend to explode... In your face!

The only positive thing that came out of this was that the water from the Hydrant was putting the fire out slowly but surely, "I'm wet" I growled in discomfort.

* * *

By the time the sun rose, I was partly dry and the burnt to ashes library was only smoking now. It was cornered off and more officers came to take over the shifts of the others who had been here all night. I happened to be one of them who was extremely hungry, my next mission was to find food.

The streets were quite empty and only few shops were open, so here I stood looking at my food. It looked like between dog food and vomit, not very welcoming but I was hungry so to be honest I didn't care.

I went to take a bite when something knocked it out of my hands, I sighed looking down at my food all over the ground. I looked up at the sky, "God is this your way of telling me I'm fat? Because I don't think fifty kilos is fat."

I didn't get a reply not that I was expecting one, instead I decided to figure out what didn't want me to eat.

My eyes landed on a head... Wait no a helmet... I was so confused.

"Brother where's my head?!" I heard a screech.

"Al! How did you loose your head?!" I picked up the helmet by the long white hair, I knew who this belonged to.

"I don't know, I tripped and next thing I know it's gone!"

"Watch where you're going then!"

"Hey! Like you can talk brother!" I sighed, they were close by the amount of noise they were making.

"We need to find it before someone sees you, where do you think it went?"

"Over here" I said speaking up, there was silence.

"Hello?" Someone finally spoke up, I held up the helmet.

"Look over the fence and you may find what you're looking for" I said looking at the tall fence.

I saw brown hands then a headless suit of armour followed by white gloved hands and gold hair. "My head!" Al exclaimed landing on his feet, Ed followed by landing on his face. I watched him get to his feet quickly and recover like it didn't happen, when he saw me watching he brushed it off like nothing.

"Oh thank god!" Al exclaimed putting his head back on, "I thought I had lost it."

"You need to be more careful" Ed said looking up at Al then to me, "you're the one who forced to see the Colonel" I smiled.

"That would be me" I said.

"Why were you eating in the middle of an alley way?" He asked me, I sighed and looked down at my spilt food.

"Hoping not to be interrupted but it didn't quite work out as planned" I stated crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry I tripped over brother and my head kind of just fell off-"

"Don't blame this on me!" Ed snapped.

"What are you two doing wondering in alleys?" I asked, I might as well ask the same question back.

"Hiding"

"Al!"

"What?" Al looked down at his brother.

"She's on their side!"

"I'm on no ones side"

"We were given body guards after we got back this morning, we lost them at the library" Al took notice to Ed trying to keep him quiet.

"Those body guards" I said pointing to the blonde man who I spoke to last night and a dark haired women, they spotted us and started coming towards us.

"Ah shit!" Ed cursed, "We don't need any more damn body guards! Armstrong was bad enough!"

"Sir!" The two officers said saluting, I wasn't sure if they were saluting me or Ed, maybe both I guess.

"We thought we lost you guys, I thought we were heading to Mrs Sheska's house" the blonde one smiled at me.

"You look all dry now Mrs Grey" I just smiled at him.

"We thought we'd take a short cut but it didn't turn out as we planed" Ed said glaring at me then to Al, Al let out a nervous laugh.

"Wait did you say Sheska?" I asked knowing the name, "As in crazy book worm Sheska?" Everyone's face lit up telling that we were talking about the same girl.

"You know her?" Ed asked, I nodded.

"Yeah she lives down the road from me… Well did" I said remembering that I was officially kicked out of home, Ed grabbed my arm.

"Perfect, we need some information off her and if you're a friend then it will be even easier" I raised my eyebrows.

"Brother you can't just demand she come with us, you could at least ask" Al said coming after us, Ed looked up at me.

"Are you busy?" I opened my mouth but he already decided my answer, "Perfect I hope you don't mind coming with us" I sighed, hard headed child.

"Do I really get a say?" I muttered under my breath.

"This is pay back for slinging me over your shoulder" he muttered back.

"Brother!" Al whined behind us.


End file.
